


Infection

by RachWantsHerCupcake



Category: APH - Fandom, Axis Powers Hetalia, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Nyotalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - End Of The World, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, M/M, Vampire AU, end of the world AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachWantsHerCupcake/pseuds/RachWantsHerCupcake
Summary: THIS WORK IS NO LONGER RECEIVING UPDATES. Most of the human population is wiped out, after a highly infectious lab virus is set lose in the general population. Those humans who have survived, uninfected, have found a new life, as the delicacy of the Vampire population.





	

Lukas drummed his fingers against the kitchen counter in front of him, watching as his partner rummaged through a cabinet. “ _Someone_ must live here..” Mathias muttered through his bites of cookies. “If not, someone would’ve broken in and taken all this good food already.” Lukas looked at the Dane, scoffing. “ _Someone_ does live here.” He told the other, rolling his eyes. “They’re just _hiding._ ”  
Mathias perked up, stuffing the cookies he had into his bag. He followed Lukas with his eyes, as the Norwegian ventured out into the rest of the house. Searching for whoever was hiding. One of them _was_ infected.. But there were at least two heartbeats. Mathias quickly got his shit together, following behind. His partner just combed the house, until he stopped in front of a closet, gripping the handle. 

* * *

Berwald tightly wrapped his arms around his little sister, sitting in a dark closet. Someone was rummaging around their home, trying to find something. It seemed, though, they believed it was empty. They would need to move after this. Surely, they would take as much food as they possibly could. And once they knew there was food here, they’d come back for more. His sister shifted back as the footsteps approached the closet door they were behind, Berwald trying his best to squish back further as the doorknob twisted, and the door opened to a dark home.

_“So human’s are here..”_


End file.
